duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Legend
Duel Legend is the Korean version of Duel Masters. Details It is produced by Sonokong, a Korean toy and game, entertainment company. Their technical license is owned by Takara and Hasbro. Duel Legend cards feature a few differences from regular TCG or OCG Duel Masters cards. These differences include; *A white border on the front side of card. *A "Duel Legend" logo behind the card. *The card number at the bottom of each card is also different compare to the English version of the card and Japanese version of the card as well. Duel Masters was introduced as Duel Legend in Korea all the other products, anime and even a website is introduced as Duel legend in Korea. But the story line and all the game is just same with few differences only in appearance. There have also been many Duel Legend regional tournaments in south Korea. The prizes, the winners and tournament registration are all shown on the official website: http://duellegend.sonokong.co.kr/ There are also Duel Legend TV advertisement videos as well: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=9w9GF06DeBA Sets Current sets include DL-01 to DL-13, DLSD- 01 to DLSD-09 and DLD-01 to DLD-04 Each of these sets contain cards from other sets than DM-01 to DM-11, eg. DL-06 has cards from DM-06 as well as cards from DM-14, DM-15 and DM-16. *DL-01 Base Set *DLD-01 Entry/Starter deck *DL-02 Master of Evolution *DLD-02 Shobu theme deck *DLD-03 Kokujo theme deck *DLD-04 Hakuoh Lightning theme deck *DL-03 Alcadeias VS Ballom *DL-04 Invincible Soul *DL-05 Eternal Arms *DLSD-01 Force of Dragon *DLSD-02 Perfect Angel *DL-06 Generate Gear *DLSD-03 Victory Soul *DLSD-04 Castle of Demon *DL-07 Spectacle Nova *DLSD-05 Phoenix Impact *DL-08 Violence Heaven *DLSD-06 Edge of Dragon *DLSD-07 Heavy Death Metal *DL-09 Violence Creator *DL-10 Dragonic Wars *DL-11 Perfect Heaven *DLSD-08 Never Ending Hero *DLSD-09 Endless All Delete *DL-12 Battle Galaxy A Duel Legend booster box contains 40 booster packs, each pack containing 5 cards. DL-01 box.jpg|DL-01 Booster Box and Packs DuelLegendCard.jpg|Front and Back side of card. Duel_Legend_Compare_1.jpg Duel_Legend_compare_2.jpg Duel Legend Card Back.jpg|Card Back Online Game Duel Legend has an online game which can be played on their website, by becoming a free member and later purchasing their game's booster packs and decks online for play on their game. It is not known whether the players can play other players in the Korea but it is confirmed that the players can go against other game opponents from the anime series. It features characters such as: *Mimi Tasogare *Kyoshiro Kokujo *Hakuoh *Rekuta Kadoko *Shobu Kirifuda *George Kamamoto All the cards released in the Duel Legend TCG are available for use on the game with the game updating for each new set. The game does not feature the Hyperspatial Zone or Psychic Creatures as they are not yet released in Korea. The game can only be downloaded by Internet Explorer. Demo Game They is also demo engine for Duel Legend in which all the basic steps and actions are taught. In the demo you are given a Fire, Nature and Water civilization Rush Deck. The interesting thing about the demo engine is that it comes with 2 options; The first option is a normal training simulation, but the second option actually allows you to duel against Rekuta who uses the same deck. Duel Legend Demo Engine.JPG|Demo Engine Duel Legend Demo Engine Field.JPG|Demo Game Field Duel Legend Demo Engine Deck.JPG|Demo Game Deck Duel Legend online game.JPG|Duel Legend Online Game Duel Legend demo game clip.JPG Card Illustrations Duel Legend Creature.jpg|Creature Duel Legend Spell.jpg|Spell Duel Legend Cross Gear.jpg|Cross Gear Duel Legend Anime Season 1 This is the first season of the Duel Legend Anime. It includes all episodes from the Duel Masters Season 1 and Duel Masters Sacred Lands seasons. The series started airing September 9th, 2009. Duel Legend 2 This is the second season of the Duel Legend Anime. It includes all episodes from the Duel Masters Charge season. Duel Legend Zero This is the third season of the Duel Legend Anime. It includes all episodes from the Zero Duel Masters and Duel Masters Zero season. Duel Legend Cross This is the fourth season of the Duel Legend Anime. It includes all episodes from the Duel Masters Cross season. Duel Legend Shock This is the fifth season of the Duel Legend Anime. It includes all episodes from the Duel Masters Cross Shock season. Duel_Legend.jpg Duel_Legend_2.jpg Duel_Legend_Zero.jpg Duel_Legend_Cross.jpg Duel_Legend_Shock.jpg Category:Trading Card Game